Jessica Alexandria Grey
by GinaLeBeau
Summary: What would have happened if Jean Grey had a Daughter with Scott? Well, she did. Miss. Jessica Alexandria Grey, right before Jean went Phoenix. If you want to know more please read the story! Also, pardon my little writing hopping, but i keep getting ideas and having to write them down!
1. Prolouge

My Mother is dead, or was dead. Everyone in the X-men tell me that she is dead, to them. She said that she lost it, went all Phoenix on them. I don't know what they mean by that, but it must be bad because everyone else does know and it stricken with fear every time they say something about it, or talk about it. I never really knew her that well, but my father Scott does. My last name should be Summers, but Scott swears that i should keep my last name, so i don't complain. He seems to give me the best that he can, so as a result of that, i have never been outside the institutes walls. I have just been living at the institute, all my life.


	2. Chapter 1

I just loved the Institute at Christmas time. Everyone was running around playing instead of working and spending endless hours in the "Danger Room". The Danger Room was restricted for me, i don't know why, but i guess the name Danger Room gives them enough to not let me check it out. My train of thought was snapped by a large group of Students running past me talking loudly about ice skating on the fountain. One of the kids, Iceman, was in the fount of the pack. (Figures) Iceman, or should i say Iceboy, always does the stupid stunts. Always. If it involves Ice, then hes to blame. (I am not even going to mention what he did to my closet)

Iceman said "Hey Jess, you gonna come ice skate?"

I replied "Nah, i don't think i need another ice incident."

He said "But that was like, two weeks ago!"

He really wanted me to Ice skate. I mean, he really wants me to do most things. So, out of pure boredom, because i didn't want to have to deal with his way of persuasion, i said "Fine, ill skate."

He said "Yes! Come on Twinkle Toes! Have some fun!"

Seriously, he always called me Twinkle Toes, it didn't help that i was so clumsy, and the only non-mutant at the institute... But the mutants are really fun and never boring. Except Rogue and Xavier. They seem to be the most boring of the entire group.

I felt a snowball hit my face, so i yelled "Iceboy, i'm coming!" God, he was so impatient. So impatient. Worse than a five year old who just drank three Monsters and saw a brand new toy at the store. So, i ran over and slipped on an extra pair of ice skates and tried to ice skate.. I started out okay, and then i fell down. Iceboy came over and helped me up onto my feet again. I said "Thanks."

He said "No Problem."

No like i was majorly crushing, but i was. He just looked so, so interesting. And he never got boring, he always seemed to keep me on my toes and off my... Well i bet you get the idea. I felt a large body slam into me and i completely toppled over from the weight. I looked around to see a larger kid on top of me. The klutz.

I heard "Watch it Klutz!"

The kid said said "Sorry."

I heard "Well, get off of her!"

Who was that? Who was actually sticking up for me? God, and why did my head hurt?

The kid replied "Okay, Okay..."

He got up off of me and i saw Iceboy standing close-by. He helped me up from the area where i fell and he asked "Are you okay Twink- I mean Jessica."

I said "I'm fine. Who was that?"

Iceboy replied "Jake. He's from the Brotherhood."

I asked "Whats the Brotherhood?"

He said "Oh god Jess... I think we need to get you inside.."

I asked "Why?" But as soon as i asked the question, i began to feel woozy, and soon enough everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ugh." I moan as i awaken from whatever the heck had happened to me. I move my hand up to touch my head and as soon as i do i sharply recoiled from the touch. What had happened to my head? Why did it pound like ten drummers drumming right next to my ears. I was in a pure white room, i have never been in here before. Must be some sort of... Hospital like area? Or at least that's what i figured by what was around.

I heard my dad say from the outside "Is she okay Professor? What happened to her? Will she be alright?" He sounded so rushed. I never heard him sound so rushed before except when i had broken my arm the previous summer while trying to play with some of the mutants.

The Professor said "She will be fine, she just banged her head pretty hard." When did i bang my head? Where did i bang my head? The Professor then continued "But i have noticed a few.." He got to quiet for me to hear what he said next, but my father gasped at whatever he said.. Then he spoke louder and said "Well Scott, shes awake now if you want to speak with her." Really? It took him that long to notice i was awake? He usually was able to notice when i was awake the exact moment that i was awake. So, what was different?

My dad said "Okay." and in a few seconds he walked through the door to talk to me.

He said "Hey Jessica. Are you okay?"

I said "Kinda. My head hurts."

He took a second to check how harmed i was and he said "What happened?"

I said "I think a kid from The Brotherhood ran into me..."

He said "The Brotherhood? Like The Brotherhood?"

I said "Yeah that's what some of the kids said... Why?"

He didn't respond, he just stormed out of the room with this look that said "Time for Revenge."

The Professor decided to roll in at that moment and said "Hello Jessica Alexandria."

I said "Hi Professor."

He asked "Are you okay?" The same exact thing my father asked me...

I said "Yeah. Just a little cranium damage."

He said "Yeah. You gave us quite a scare."

I said "How?"

He said "Well, its pretty big."

I said "Oh."

He said "But we have run some tests while you were out and everything seems okay..." He trailed off. For the first time since he ever talked to me he trailed off. Woah. What second dimension did i throw myself into with that hit?

I said "Professor, what are you keeping from me?"

He said "It's nothing Jessica."

I said "Well then, would you mind telling me the thing that's nothing?"

He said "I'm sorry Jessica, but you don't need to know any of this."

I said "Then answer me this Professor, Who is this Brotherhood?"

He said "Another group of mutants, a real bad group. The group is run by a woman named Mystique."

I said "Okay."

He said "Any other questions?"

I said "Nope."

He said "Okay. Well i'll just leave you alone with your thoughts."

Actually, the only thing i could think about was what was so secretive that the Professor couldn't even tell me about. I mean that was so unlike the Professor...


	4. Chapter 3

Around 15 to 20 minutes later a little girl, around 7 years old, walked into the room. She looked African-American, and had the most astounding white hair. Her hair was pure white, it almost reminded me of snow, and it was about shoulder length.

She said "Hewo."

I said "Hi."

She said "Have you sween my mommy?"

Aww, she was so adorable... I said "Who is your mommy?"

She said "Storm."

I said "No. You want me to help you find your Mommy?"

She said "Shure."

I stood up, i tilted a little.. I gave myself a second to regain my composure/balance, and then i walked over to her, and we went to go look for her mommy.

I walked through the hallways with the little girl, wondering where storm was, and why she let her child out of her sight. So, i started to take the little one to Professor Xavier's office so he could help her, because he could help her more than me.

She said "Where are we goeing?"

I said "To the Professors office."

She said "The Professwer?"

I said "Yeah. Professor Xavier."

She said "Otay."

We walked halfway to the Professors office when i saw the strangest sight. I saw the Professor talking to a woman that was blue, and they were arguing. I hid the little girl behind me so i could listen to the conversation.

I heard the woman say "Professor, my students have a right to come over here if they like to"

He said "But Mystique, one of my students was crushed by one of your students because they were on the grounds."

She replied back "But it was not all their fault."

I heard another voice say "I really doubt that."

She said "Oh, Hello Cyclops. It has been such a long time since we have talked."

Wait, my dads friends call him cyclops... Who was this Mystique woman?

He said "Why did you get one of your students to bump into my daughter?"

She said "Oh, you mean Jessica Alexandria Grey? Jean Grey's daughter?"

He said "Yes. But she is my daughter too."

She said "Oh yes, the father. More like the Mother figure if you ask me. Jean is the stronger of you two"

He said "Leave us alone Mystique."

She said "Oh, but Phoenix says she wants to see her daughter. It has been, of coarse, thirteen years since she has seen her."

He said "You need to leave. Now."

I blinked for a second, and she changed. Or someone came in and she left. I was so confused.

She said "But Scott, i miss my little Jessi.."

He said "Mystique, you cant fool me."

She said "Scott. Where is my little Jessi?"

She paused for a second and started saying, like tauntingly "Jessi... Where are you Jessi... Wheres my little Jessi? Jessi, mommy's home."

Who was she? Why was she calling me by the nickname my father used for me when i was 5 to 9 years old? Who was she?

He said "She wont come. She barely remembers the voice or face."

She said "What a pity. I thought it would be easier than this."

What the... She just changed back to the blue woman? Ugh, major creep factor.

The Professor moved a little and my dad said "I have to go. Goodbye Mystique."

She said "Goodbye Scott." Except this time her voice sounded electronic-ish and odd... But, at least she left.

I felt a tap on my arm and i turned around to see the Professor, and he said "Come with me Jessica."


	5. Chapter 4

I felt like the kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Except worse. Because, i was caught eavesdropping on a conversation that involved the Professor. I didn't know what he was going to say or do, because i had never really eavesdropped before. On him. I did it all the time to my friends though. It was a crazy thing we did, but it was fun. I heard the door to his office open, and The Professor rolled in. Great. But then i heard footsteps entering too. It sounded like two sets of footsteps so i dropped my head down in high hopes that no one will notice me.

I heard "Please get your head up. You are not in trouble. We just need to talk to you."

I look up to see a woman with a nice dark skin tone, and pure white hair. I say "Who are you?"

She replied "I am Storm. Your mother and i were very close."

I said "Wait... Storm? The little girl.." I trailed off

She replied "Yes. My little Allayah found me. Do not worry."

I said "So, why am i here?"

I heard my fathers voice reply "I need to tell you something about you. And your mother."

I said "What do you mean by that?"

He said "Have i ever told you why i wear these sunglasses?"

I said "No... Not really."

He said "Well, its because i am a mutant. Your mother was one too. But, she was very powerful. And one day, the power took her over and she changed." He stopped himself.

I muttered "Phoenix?"

He said "What did you say?"

I said "I said Phoenix."

He said "Yes. She turned into The Phoenix." he paused and continued "But that isn't why we brought you in here."

I said "Why did you bring me in here then?"

Storm said "We brought you in here to talk to you. About certain things that might arise."

I said "What do you mean by that?"

She said "Your mutation."

I said "Wait... I could be a Mutant?" A mutant? Me a mutant? How is that possible?

She said "Yes. And a very varied one at that."

I said "That cant. That cant be true. I'm not a mutant. I'm the only normal one here." Yeah, i was officially freaked.

She said "But you are."

I said "No. I just cant be a mutant. I don't look different, or even levitate! So how can i be a mutant?"

She said "Jessica. Mutation comes around the time of puberty in times of stress. Considering that you have never been outside the Institute, then you haven't really met great times of stress as normal teenagers do."

I said "So you don't consider me as normal? Is that what it is? Am i the freak that's not normal but not a mutant? Cause i sure know that i'm not a mutant!"

She said "Jessica." I stopped her there. She didn't need to tell me anymore.

I said "No. Don't Jessica me Storm. I'm totally outta here. I'll find my own way in this world. Without this Institute."


	6. Chapter 5

I had walked out on the only place i ever knew. I didn't even remember to grab clothes or anything like that, i just walked out. Me versus the world from here on out, no one else. I walked a little bit further and ran straight into Steven Madrox. He fell down and multiplied. As usual if someone bumps into him.

He said "Oh, hey Twinkle Toes. What are you doing out here?"

I said "Nothing. Just walking around looking at the pretty trees."

He said "Really? Because the trees are just branches right now. It is of course Winter."

I said "Okay, you caught me Doubles."

He said "Yes. So what are you doing?"

I said "Do you really want the truth?"

He said "Yes. Or i wouldn't be asking you."

I said "I'm running away from here. For good."

He said "Oh. Then you might need these." He pulled out a bag that was really filled with something and he handed it to me.

I unzipped it, and i saw some of my clothes. My clothes? Why would he have a bag filled with my clothes at the ready? I said "Why did you have a bag of my clothes?"

He said "I overheard you yelling at Xavier about leaving and thought you might want them."

I said "Thanks." But then i realized that he had a bag too. The same color as the bag he handed me... I said "Um, where are you going?"

He said "I'm coming with you. You don't know the outside world that well and i thought i could help you..."

I said "I think i'll be fine. But thanks."

He said "Do you even know where the main road is?"

I said "No. But i can follow the driveway until i find it."

He said "Do you know how dangerous it is out there?"

I said "Not really." I knew that he wasn't going to let me be until i said yes. So out of wanting to keep my sanity i said "Fine. Come on."

He said "Thanks Twinkle Toes. Lets go!"

I said "Just get me to Town."

He said "Okay. Follow me."

We walked out of the Xavier Institute, and i turned around to the only place i knew, and silently whispered "Good Riddance."

It took a long time just to get to a road and not the driveway of the Institute. Who knew that the Institute was so secluded from the rest of the area?

He said "Welcome to Bayville. The place that hates mutants with an extreme passion."

I said "How badly?"

He said "Well, mutants cant use their powers in school, are treated horribly, and get picked on for helping other mutants."

I said "Wow. That must be horrible. For mutants."

He said "Yeah, it is. I remember going to Bayville High. I was picked on all the time after i discovered that i was a mutant..."

I said " I'm Sorry."

He said " It's fine. People just don't accept mutants."

I said "Well, i accept mutants."

He said "Yeah..."


	7. Chapter 6

We had gotten around halfway into Bayville when i had to stop. I mean, he didn't stop talking about stupid things like"Hey, did you know this is where the X-Men fought the Brotherhood?" and "Look, this is where my best friend Rosetta Maximoff, or as i call herWhite Lightning found out that she was a mutant." Eventually he shut up about it... Considering we were getting into "Dangerous Territory" or so he says.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, how ya doing so far?"

I said "I think i'm doing good."

"Well, now is not the best time to stop and take a rest."

I said "Why?"

"Because, this is close to Bayville High School..."

I said "And how is that dangerous?"

"The students bully mutants like all hell should break loose."

I said "Really?"

"Yeah"

I heard a bell ring from ahead and knew that trouble was about to brew...

"Um, Twinkle Toes, we should go now..."

I said "No. I want to meet a few people.."

"We really shouldn't..."

I said "Come on. I've been stuck in the Institute, i want to at least meet one normal person other than myself."

"Fine. Come on."

I said "Okay."

I knew he was pissed at me for wanting to meet a normal person, but who could blame me? I never met anyone normal in my life. Ever. Except on occasion when a girl called Laura Kinney came to the institute. She seemed normal, but people were always talking about to not anger her.

I completely bumped into someone and both me and that person fell straight down. I didn't mean to zone out, but i did.

I said "Sorry."

I heard a voice say "Watch where you are going geek."

I said "Excuse Me?"

The voice said "What? Confused geek?"

I looked up to see a largely built guy in a Letterman jacket and almost army style cut hair.

I said "Who are you?"

He said "You don't know who i am? Me? Star Quarter back?"

I said "Nope."

He said "I'm Stewart Mathews. Remember that."

I said "Okay..."

He said "Hey, look at this, it's Steven Madrox. One of those mutant kids."

I heard a "Oh yeah, Steven..." From behind him and realized that a posse was about to gang up on either just Steven, or both of us. I didn't know which yet...

He said "So, are you a mutant, freak?"

I said "No."

He said "Are you sure?"

I said "Yeah.."

He said "Then why are you hanging out with a mutant? And why haven't i seen you around Bayville before?"

I said "I just moved here."

He said "Very unlikely. Guys, get them."

Dang. My first day out of the institute and i'm gonna get into a fight because these idiots hate mutants. There was around 5 or 6 of them in total. Just enough so that half of them could go after Steven, while the other half went after me.


	8. Chapter 7

The three students surrounded me and i could tell that they were a little too strong. Three guys against one girl. I was dead meat.

One of the guys said "Hit me with your best shot mutant."

I said "I'm not a mutant!"

He replied "That's what they all say now hit me!"

I said "No!"

They threw me around a bit and he said "Come on, hit me!"

I said "You want me to hit you? Well, do you?"

He said "Yeah!"

I drew my arm back and threw it as hard as i could towards the guy, and he didn't even flinch.

He laughed and said "Really mutant? You can do better than that."

Then he threw me on the ground and i heard a crack as i landed. Two of them started kicking me in any place they thought was weak. I could feel the blood running down my face and body from where the guys kicked me. The tears streamed down my face as the pain escalated and bounced throughout my entire body. It seemed that i may not survive this encounter with the teenagers.

But, a few minutes later I managed to get out a "Stop it!"

One of the guys simply replied "Fight back Mutant."

I used some of my strength to kick one of the guys down on the floor but the others started hitting worse. My brain started going into overdrive and i didn't know what else to do. I tried to struggle out of the way of the kicks but that didn't truly work. Then all of a sudden the kicks stopped and i heard screaming from above. I looked up from where i was laying and saw that the three guys were floating in the air! Along with a few other objects...

I said "What the..."

The group of guys said "Hey, put us down mutant!"

I stuttered "I'm. I'm not doing this."

I saw objects shaking around me. I didn't know who was doing this or how to stop them.

I saw Steven getting the hell beat out of all seven of him. Seven against three. It seemed like he should have the advantage but he didn't have the advantage. I guess football players are strong.

I said "Hey bullies!"

Then they turned around to me. Great, i got their attention. Now what?

One of the guys said "Hey Joe, think you can handle her?"

I heard the guy, who i guess was Joe said "Yeah. Shes a weakling Kody. Fresh meat."

Kody replied "Haha. Have fun man."

Joe said "Oh, i will."

Then Joe started to come towards me. I stuttered "Don't. Don't make me fight you."

He said "Oh, you cant hurt me girl."

I said "Really? So this is a one on one."

He said "Yes. One on one. So girl, whats your name?"

I said "Why do you want to know?"

He said "Your cute."

I said "Cute?"

He said "Maybe.."

I said "My name is Jessica."

I heard someone close say softly "Jessica?"

Or maybe it was the wind i heard because i felt a swift punch to the gut and i doubled over. Then, as i was down i was kicked in the face. I heard a several bangs and crashes around me and the guy ran off. I look around to check what had make those noises and i see several objects lying dented on the ground, with three boys laying next to them. Dead. While the rest of the group of boys had vanished.


	9. Chapter 8

I saw Joseph lying over a few feet away from me and he seemed to be unconscious. So, i tried to walk over to him, but my body seemed to collapse down before i could walk to him. I yelped in pain as my leg seemed to bend in the strangest of angles as i landed. Then the sky went black. I looked around to find the source of the black sky and saw above me, Arch Angel and his son whose name i didn't know above me.

Arch Angel said "Well lookie here, there's two little X-Men all in a row..."

I said "What do you want Arch Angel?"

He replied "It's not what i want. Its what The Brotherhood want."

I said "Excuse me? Who is The Brotherhood?"

He said "You know me, but not The Brotherhood?"

I said "Yeah.."

He said "Wait, are you Jessica Alexandria Grey?"

I said "Why are you asking?"

He said "So you are Jessica. Nice to meet you."

I said "What do you want?"

He said "Well, first i'm going to take you and your friend to the hospital. You seem like you need to."

I said "Thanks."

He mumbled something under his breath then he picked both Joseph and I up and he flew us to the hospital.

I blacked out as he came off the ground.

When i came to, we were already entering the hospital. They seemed pretty shocked to see a man with silver metal wings come in with two wounded kids and another kid beside him.

They took us from him pretty quickly and i wore they said "Ugh. Mutant." We both were rushed to the Intensive Care Unit (ICU) of the hospital for the amount of wounds we had and the intensity of them.

A woman who was pushing the rolling bed i was on said "Who did this to you?" The woman had a Hispanic accent and spoke quickly.

I said "A group of students. Its not that big of a problem..."

She said "Considering that you are here, i think it is a big problem. Did you try and fight back?"

I said "Yeah. It did nothing though. Just more beatings."

She said "Were they mutants?"

I said "No. They were just normal guys."

She said "Oh. Well, here is your room. Click the buzzer that's red to call us if you need anything. X-rays will be in a few minutes. But first i have to clean your open wounds up."

I grunted and squealed in pain as she dabbed cleanser on my arm. Where somehow, i obtained several cuts and scratches. I looked at my body and saw several scratches all over me. How did i get those? When did i get those?

She said "Oh, your face..."

I said "What about it?"

She said "Its all black and blue and red."

Then she moved up to work on my face and i shuttered from the pain. She muttered "Sorry." But she continued to work on my face.

I asked "Wheres Joseph?"

She said "Do you mean your little friend who was brought in with you?"

I said "Yes."

She said "He has more substantial damage done to him. Hes in X-rays right now. Don't worry."

I said "Okay."

After a few minutes of grimacing and jerking, she was done cleaning my wounds and i was completely bandaged. Haha. I looked like a Mummy.

The X-Ray was a blur to me, and i was back in my room. So, i had three cracked ribs, and a dislocated knee-cap. Which they relocated and it hurt like hell! From what i heard from the nurse, whose name is Mesancata, Joseph had a broken arm and a broken nose, and that a man in a wheelchair came and took him away. They let him take Joseph because he had custody over him, unlike me, for which they didn't let him take me for the reason of my cracked ribs, and because he had no custody over me. Thank god. I didn't want to go back to the Institute. This was like freedom and peace all in one for me.

But, before i thought i was out of the clear, my father entered the room...


End file.
